Fighting Dreamers
by bellepagaille
Summary: OC story-line mainly, this fic is for my friends who read Naruto and those who have hear us ramble about it so much, all the OC characters are based on them and their cosplay counterpart. You can read if you want but it won't make much sense to anyone else, don't say i didn't warn you!
1. Intro stuff (no story)

UPDATED: I just found all of this and all the typos, inconsistencies and such... Going to rewrite it all, mainly because I'm procrastinating hard. Also as no one from school will ever read this and I don't see many of them anymore I can cut out some of the random stuff.

This is not an actual chapter just a who's who list and other introductory information.– ie matching the jap names to our real names so you lot know who's who, even if a fair few don't appear for a few chapters. (I should point out that some of our character traits are based on the ones we worked out would be our best cosplay counterparts, that's what the "based on" line refers to for the naruto readers, for the others its just what I decided seemed to suit them, in any case its fairly real based overall)

Jenny: Nanako, Leaf, counterparts - Tsunade

Zoe: Hiroko, Leaf & Sound, counterparts - Shikamaru, Kabuto

Nath: Ryo, Leaf, counterparts - Naruto

Lou: Sorano, Leaf, counterparts - Neji

Jade: Rini, Leaf, counterparts - Hinata

Ben C: Saiko, Leaf, counterparts - Gaara, Ero-sennin

Ben B: Taku, Leaf, counterparts - Shikamaru and the Fourth Hokage (personality extremes)

Coryan: Akira, Lead, counterparts - Deidara, Sasuke

Will: Matsu, Leaf

Chris: Shinichi, Sound (formally Leaf)

Lucy: Izumi, Leaf

Jaananni: Kaoru, Leaf

Simon: Hiroshi, Sand

Todd: Haru, Sand

Matt: Kazuo, Sand

Teams:

Hiroko, Saiko, Taku (team 13)

Matsu, Izumi, Ryo (team 2) (Ryo is entering the jounin exams ahead of his team)

Sorano, Akira, Shinichi (team 9) (Shinichi has left and joined the sound country after an incident, but he is not going to stay there forever)

Nanako, Kaoru, Rini (Team 10) (Yes it's odd to have an all girl team but what can I say we have too many girls)

Hiroshi, Haru, Kazuo (Sand)

Found the following Character profiles I'd written so didn't feel like deleting:

**Team 13**

**Name: **Saiko Seishin'ijousha

**(Based on:** Ero-sennin and Gaara**)**

**Lives with:** Parents, younger sister, grandmother

**Team-mates:** Taku Tanaka and Hiroko Matsuki

**Short Bio:** The first of his family to become a ninja, his bloodline limit is in fact a genetic mutation that no one picked up on until he unlocks it in battle. (It's a bloodline limit as he can pass it on, just he's the first). His aim is to become an ANBU member, to be recognised. He could have passed his chuunin and jounin exams before the rest but he wanted to take them with his team mates. Insecurities about how people perceive him has lead to him being fairly violent and ruthless in battle to prove himself. He is the "genius" of his team as well as the eldest.

**Bloodline:** (self invented) A mutation gives him the ability to control the function of organs by touch. It is similar to jyuuken but he can turn the organs off and on with no damage rather than just destroy chakra flow to them. Works by turning his chakra into electricity and the passing that current through the enemy's organ. Does not unlock this until later in the story though he can use his chakra externally as lightning (sorta like a smaller version of chidori) already.

**Other Skills:**

**Ninjutsu: **high

**Taijutsu:** high (preferred style)

**Genjutsu: **low

**Chakra control**: high

**Name :** Hiroko Matsuki/_Yakushi_

**(Based on:** Shikamaru and Kabuto**)**

**Lives with:** No one, has her own appartment.

**Team-mates: **Saiko Seishin'ijousha and Taku Tanaka

**Shot Bio:** Does not originate from Konoha, she was brought back (as a newborn) when on a mission Konoha Jounin found her village had been wiped out. Her family name was not know to them so they called her so the 3rd Hokage named her Hiroko Matsuki as a burnt letter was found in one of the houses near where she was found with "Matsu…" written on it. She is also a sound nin, through a 'puppet' seal that Kabuto has used to make her obey him. She traded her freedom to him to find out who she really is, and he discovers that she is in fact his younger sister and that the Matsu actually refered to their father's first name but not family name. He teaches her some of his techniques (medical and battle).

**Bloodline: **(self invented) Not yet finalised (vague notion of: ability to learn techniques off other ninjas by touching them on vital points (neck, wrist etc) and absorbing their chakra. She can also transfer her chakra to them in the same way. Does not unlock this until later in the story.)

**Other Skills:**

**Ninjutsu: **high

**Taijutsu:** medium

**Genjutsu: **high

**Chakra control**: high

**Name: **Taku Tanaka

**(Based on: **Shikamaru and theFourth Hokage**)**

**Lives with: **parents, younger brother

**Team-mates: **Hiroko Matsuki/Matsudaira and Saiko Seishin'ijousha

**Short Bio: **Has physical strength to rival Saiko but Taku is a lot calmer, but still don't piss him off… Taku is caring and has a bad habit of making rather poor jokes and puns. The quiet one of his team and not the most reliable in emergencies. He's pretty lazy most of the time until something starts to motivate him when he will become really pro-active. He doesn't say his ambitions but he wants to make it as an ANBU or more just for the sake of it, well, for personal gain.

**Bloodline: **(I invented) He can store large amounts of chakra before battles and release them at will. This gives him an advantage during fights but he can only a certain amount of chakra each day so he has to start before missions and then he has to release it at least once a week or his body would overload.

**Other Skills:**

**Ninjutsu: **high

**Taijutsu: **high

**Genjutsu: **low

**Chakra control:** high

* * *

**Team 9**

**Name: **Shinichi Yamamoto

**(Based on: **Sasuke **)**

**Lives with:** Parents and two brothers untill he abandons leaf and moved to sound

**Team-mates: **Akira Shigenoi and Sorano Hyuuga

**Short Bio:** Shinichi is the middle child of three brothers. He feels he is always being compared to his elder brother who joined ANBU and feels he must always push himself past his limit to be seen as good as his elder. Shinichi does not in fact aim to become ANBU, nor was he very fond of the idea of becoming a ninja, but he was expected to. He finds it hard to just be himself and after an incident with his friends that makes him feel hated and looked down upon he is targeted by Orochimaru and leaves to become a sound ninja.

**Bloodline:** none, but he starts to use sound emitting objects (like the ones used by the genin in the naruto chuunin exam) when he is trained in the sound country.

**Other Skills:**

**Ninjutsu:** high

**Taijutsu:** medium

**Genjutsu:** medium

**Chakra control:**high

**Name: **Akira Shigenoi

**(Based on:** Deidara and Sasuke** )**

**Lives with:** No one

**Team-mates:**Sorano Hyuuga and Shinichi Yamamoto

**Short Bio:**Moved out at the same time his sister did, even though she was older, as he is very independent. Has great self confidence and can appear arrogant and cold at times but he does care deep down. He's dating Sorano. He likes hands on battles but he uses ninjutsu mainly.

**Bloodline:**none, but he says it makes him a better ninja as he relies on his skills not just the fact he had a bloodline limit.

**Other Skills:**

**Ninjutsu:**high

**Taijutsu:**high

**Genjutsu: **low

**Chakra control:**high

**Name:**Sorano Hyuuga

**(Based on:**Neji **)**

**Lives with: **Hyuuga side branch family

**Team-mates: **Akira Shigenoi and Shinichi Yamamoto

**Short Bio: **A member of the Hyuuga side branch and Rini's cousin. She has a quiet admiration for Akira. One of the only female ninja's (Other than Hiroko, who gains hers outside leaf) not studying medical techniques. Emotional deep down but hides it, she is sensitive and cares deeply about her friends. She does her best to keep things together as well as she can since the Shinichi incident, but also tries to be neutral. She isn't very confident of her abilities but can stand her ground as well as her team-mates.

**Bloodline: **Hyuuga

**Other Skills:**

**Ninjutsu:**high

**Taijutsu:**medium

**Genjutu: **low

**Chakra control:**high


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the naruto names etc, I wish I could draw as well as they do but hey… not happening anytime soon. ON TO THE STORY

For my naruto crazy friends :p

(Basic intro to characters)

"AAAAHHHHH"

Nanako span her entire body around, both arms extended, before slaming her clenched fist into the wall. A second later the small group was engulfed in a cloud of brick dust. It slowly cleared to reveal the ruins of the old barn.

"Oops"

Nanako stood by the rubble giggling. She pulled the black and brown leather jacket off her shoulders and shook the dust out of it before proceding to brush the rest of herself down.

Sorano stood a few feet from Nanako, watching her wearily whilst pushing her forehead protector up out of her eyes. Her white jumper was a dusty mess. She shook out her hair and a little grey cloud rose up from it.

"Not again…" she muttered, her white eyes darting about the wreckage.

"Nanako, why do you keep doing that? You know all it means is that your team will have to rebuild it" Hiroko was imitating Sorano, shaking herself out violently, hair and body, in a fairly dog-like manner, squinting at Nanako through one eye as she spoke.

"heh… I forget ok? Anyway being friends with Kiba is giving _you_ bad habits."

"Wha-da-sat-mean?"

"You're acting like a puppy"

"I am _not_"

Hiroko clenched her fists and opened her stinging eyes to glare at Nanako. The dusk blurred her vision so that her friend was just a blob of red and brown a few meters away.

"Are tooooo, aaww have I hit a nerve" Nanako couldn't help herself but to tease her friend about everything and everyone.

"Sorano am I?!"

"Oh please leave me out of this…"

"FINE I'm out of here! I've got training to do, and really I should actually turn up today." Hiroko stormed off effectively for 5 seconds before stopping and spinning around.

"See you tonight for ramen!" she shouted, then turned away and ran off towards the forest.

Sorano watched her blankly, walking round the 'barn'.

"I'd like to train… but since my team-mate vanished…" she started, pulling a face at the floor. She had been worried about it for quite awhile now, but couldn't help to feel a light relief as his disappearance solved the awkwardness of the team dynamics. Still, she missed the training sessions in the forest with sensei, the meals afterwards, the looking forwards to what would be learnt the next day…

"Don't worry about it, he'll be back. Anyway you don't need to train, your lucky! You're good enough to get away without it! You're a Hyuga!"

Sorano gently itched at her forehead.

"s'not so great"

"SORA-CHAN! NANA-CHAN!"

A thin, dirty-blond boy was running straight at them, waving both his arms frantically as he went, legs going in strange directions.

"Ryo-kun watch out!" The two girls shouted in unison.

Ryo tripped over his foot, fell forwards onto both his hands, scrambled his way back up, still propelling himself forward, till he made it back to his feet in front of Nanako and Sorano. He stood, grinning and laughing.

"No one saw that! How are you?"

"Ryo-kun…" Sorano and Nanako sighed deeply before laughing at him.

Meanwhile further out of the village the two other team 13 chuunin were waiting for their last member. Saiko was sitting on a wooden stump, re-wrapping bandages round his ankles, repeatedly flicking his fringe out of his eyes. A little further on Taku was leaning against a tree staring at the clouds go by. They didn't really expect Hiroko for another hour, she stood them up on a fairly daily basis. Through the bushes they could hear Akira (Sorano's remaining team mate) practicing with their friends Rini and Matsu.

"We might as well just start without her." Saiko stood up and turned to Taku, who turned a little pale.

"Just another minute?" _Hiroko where are you? I don't want to fight with him alone..._

Suddenly Rini came flying through the nearest bush backwards, landing on her arse at the bottom of a tree. She looked up, fairly dazed. Akira and Matsu followed, both shouting apologies. Taku quickly took the opportunity to vanish back towards Konoha.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own naruto or the names or bloodlines from it.

But I do own my own characters :p

* * *

Saiko pulled Rini violently to her feet, ignoring her pained complaints.

"Oow, thanks… That hurts my shoulder."

"Sorry"

He checked over his shoulder in the direction Taku was escaping, then considered his other missing team mate.

"Hey rin-chan, could you see where roko-chan is?"

He looked down on the girl next to him. She shock a lock of black hair out of her white eyes and nodded. A second later the veins around them were pumped, her eyes concentrating on the forest in front of them. It took her a few seconds to find Hiroko running towards them from the east. Before she had time to say anything Hiroko had propelled herself up into a tree and was flying down into the clearing.

"There." Rini pointed upwards

Saiko stepped aside just in time for his team mate to land between him and Rini, smiling awkwardly. Matsu and Akira grabbed Rini by each arm and flew out the clearing.

"Why they do that?"

"They're scared of you. Or at least I think they are because even when you're just training you…"

"You're late"

Saiko smiled at Hiroko, knowing full well there was never any hope of her ever being anywhere on time, she just couldn't do it. Then he jumped back into a defensive position, dropping his centre of gravity.

"Ready?"

"Taijutsu?"

"You need practice"

"Awww..."

Hiroko sighed and lunged at Saiko, who easily dodged her moves before aiming shots at her, missing purposefully by only a few millimetres each time.

"Come on, I'll stop missing in a minute, actually try will you?"

Hiroko pulled a kunai, ducked and aimed. It hit Saiko between his shoulterplates. Hiroko gasped and ran at him, reaching him as his body turned into a log and fell to the floor.

A second later a dozen kunai flew past her head, as she jumped, span and flung herself into the bushes.

_"I hate taijutsu, I just want to go home"_

She calculated Saiko's position from the angle of the kunai, collected charka in her feet and threw herself at this point. Unfortunately Saiko had seen her coming, dodged this attack and sent one of his own. The clone dissipated and Saiko received a light blow to the back of the head, causing him to fall out of the three into the bushes bellow.

_"That wasn't such a bad shot for her"_

He smiled and tried to get up but found his body frozen. He lay in the grass, knowing what had happened. He closed his eyes, concentrating his charka in his right palm, waiting for the build up. Then he activated it. The charka burst out of his palm, sparking, then shot back in. His body received the shock and he rolled over to see he was lying in the patch of grass he had been a second ago. This slight discrepancy in space backed up his theory. He stood up and turned to the clearing. Hiroko was standing in the middle, scratching her neck with a worried look on her face.

"I said taijutsu practice. Not genjutsu."

"I can't help it, I need to practise that too"

"You got through the chuunin exam on your genjutsu!"

Hiroko laughed and Saiko ran at her, placed his foot on her's and sent a shock through it.

"Ow! Oi"

She feel to the floor, and glared up at Saiko.

"Sorry, I needed practice" He smiled.

"Ok ok point taken..."

* * *

Nanako was kneeling on the barn roof with Ryo, as they finished up the rebuilding process. Bellow Akira and Sorano were sitting under a tree watching them, Akira's arm round her waist and their legs almost entwined. Ryo looked over at them.

"They could have helped!"

"Oh nevermind, we've done it now! Look, good as new! No one will know."

A gust of wind caught the barn and they felt it wobble. They took a worried glance at each other.

"If we run now, it won't be our fault when it collapses."

"Should we warn them?"

"Nah... They're busy, lets make a run for it!"

Nanako and Ryo jumped, landed in the nearest tree and bolted towards konoha.

A few minutes later, they hear a loud crash and shouts in the distance.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto.

Some info on the missing team mate may be good…

* * *

The raven haired boy walked down the grey corridors, staring blankly ahead of him. His grey clothes were dirty and ripped from the intensive training he was putting himself through. He was wrapping bandages up his left arm, covering up the wounds. His glasses reflected the candle lights, hiding his deep brown eyes from view, due to the glint and flickers of light.

"Shinichi"

He turned around and looked behind him to see an older boy walking along around ten metres behind him, cleaning his own glasses on his sleeve, silver hair falling into his eyes.

"Kabuto."

The two walked along together for a while in silence. Then Kabuto stopped and stared at an old clock, cracked and dusty on the wall.

"You haven't seen my Daira-chan?"

Shinichi slowed down, considering the small sound anbu Kabuto was referring to.

"Not since last week"

Then he picked up his pace and turned a corner to make his way towards his room. He wondered why Orichimaru allowed this particular anbu into the sound country. She, at least he assumed it was a she, having never seen the ninja's face or heard her voice, never took orders from Orichimaru. In fact Kabuto seemed to be the only one who could control her or knew anything about her. She also seemed to come and go as she pleased, up to a point.

He would have kept this train of thought up if a figure hadn't appeared round the corner in front of him. They walked towards each other. The other boy's dark hair fell either side of his face as he glared at Shinichi, who made sure not to make eye contact. They crossed each others paths, and Shinichi heard Sasuke stop. He subconsciously sped up to get out of the corridor. He hated Sasuke, for being better than him, and for being Orichimaru's favourite. Shinichi needed to win, needed to feel he was better, without it he… Well he was jealous and insecure. Leaving Konoha, Shinichi had hoped to get strong enough so he would never have to feel inferior again. But while Sasuke was around, it was just as bad, if not worse than before. He liked the days when the others where in separate hideouts.

* * *

At the edge of Konoha, Hiroko was standing, backpack stuffed and headband oddly round her neck rather than arm. She was waiting for Shikamaru. Tsunade was sending them, along with Kiba and Shino, on a mission out in the Sand country. Hiroko frowned, she didn't like going on missions without Saiko and Taku, she was so used to their fighting styles and effortless teamwork. But at least she was with friends, apart from Shino who, despite the fact he was a perfectly nice guy, gave her the creeps. She could see Kiba, sitting on Akamaru, on a rooftop further into town, looking back at something in the distance. She was about to shout at him when she remembered she wasn't team leader. Shikamaru was, which was only to be expected.

_"Wonder if he's even bothered to get out of bed yet..."_

* * *

Sorano was walking through the streets, searching for Ryo and Nanako. She was upset and annoyed at them. Akira and herself had run from the barn as soon as they could but they had been seen and summoned to Tsunade's office to be shouted at. They had been made to rebuild the barn and Akira was currently finishing off the roof alone. She heard Ryo's voice not far away, accompanied by Naruto's. Sorano guessed instantly they were at the ramen stall and marched straight for it. She could hear them laughing and Nanako giggling franticly.

"RYO, NANAKO!"

There was a squeal and thud as all three of them fell off their stools. Naruto looked around and instantly started to complain.

"What? Ow! Do you need to be so loud? I was enjoying my ramen till you freaked me out!"

"Shut up Naruto-kun, she'll eat you!" Ryo was hiding behind the stood he had previously been sitting on. Sorano glared at him, then at Nanako.

"That was mean! And out of order! You two should have rebuilt the barn! Not me and Akira!"

"Well… technically we did..." Nanako started.

"Yea we did! Then we left because you and Akira abviously needed alone time… We didn't know the barn would fall again, and by then we were miles away!" Ryo finished for Nanako, who was dusting herself down for the hundredth time that week.

"I don't believe you."

"It's the truth!"

"Fine. Well you can buy me ramen to make up for it."

And with that Sorano collapsed on the stool next to Ryo and proceeded to order herself her favourite supper.

* * *

In the forest, Shino was walking behind Shikamaru and Hiroko. Kiba was flying through the trees with Akamaru. Shikamaru watched them wearingly. Hiroko walked next to him, staring at the floor silently, she was miles away in her thoughts. Shikamaru, turned to her, wondering why Tsunade had put her on the mission with them, and why she nad felt the need to form a 4 man team for such a mission. It probably meant that Tsunade had foreseen complications. But he had plans for any situation that might arise. Unfortunately he didn't really know Hiroko's fighting style all that well, and he was having to imagine more situations than usual.

_"This is going to be so troublesome."_

He reached out and tapped her on the shoulder. Hiroko came back round to reality, realised that Shikamaru was watching her and smiled.

"Stay with us there, you should know it's a bad idea to let your guard down."

"Ah... Don't worry, I'm sure if we come across a trap Kiba will fall in it first"

Kiba landed in front of them, Shikamaru stopped dead in his tracks but Hiroko walked straight into him. He grabed her shoulders and shook her gently.

"What was that? I thought you were the one who walked into things usually?"


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I still don't own naruto, but my characters are MINE mwahahaha (I own you my small fuzzy friends!)

* * *

A week had passed since Hiroko had left the village on the mission. Taku was strolling around the market aimlessly, fairly glad that his team-mate was away, but also worried. Saiko always got edgy when they couldn't train properly and Hiroko was the only one who could control him when he got carried away.

_As long as I keep avoiding him, it'll all be wonderful._

Taku smiled, waved and joined Sorano and Rini at the fruit stall.

"Taku-kun!" Rini hugged him and laughed, knocking over a basket of apples.

"Oi! You have to pay for those! Wrecking my good apples!"

Taku and Sorano backed away from Rini, leaving her alone to defend herself against the angry stall holder. They turned round to stare innocently at the clothes a few meters away, as Rini, having handed over her leftover change, cursed at them from behind the apple pile .

"Sorano-chan? Where's Akira-kun? I haven't seen him in days."

"Oh he got put on a mission on Monday. He'll be back soon I suppose."

"I see, who did he go with?"

"Ryo-kun and Nana-chan"

"Ha! So he'll be in a bad mood when he gets back then."

"You bet, they're gonna drive him mad. They can be a handful."

"And after all this _is_ Akira"

They laughed gently as Rini caught up with them.

"oh _thanks_ guys"

* * *

Saiko was sitting with Matsu and Izumi, down by the river edge, throwing kunai aimlessly at passing fish. Matsu watched him silently, considering the waste of good kunai.

"Are you actually going to catch anything, or shall I do it for you?"

Saiko pretended to aim his next kunai at Matsu who squeaked and ducked along with Izumi. Then Saiko took his proper aim and easily pinned a fish down to the sand at the bottom of the stream.

"Nice shot."

"Did you doubt me?"

"No! I just thought… I might be able to help you out, I've been tweaking my puppets and ..."

"Never mind" Saiko smiled.

"Come on, I think we should go to see Tsunade-sama! She might have a mission for you, that would keep you busy!"

"Maybe…" Saiko jumped into the river and fished out his Kunai, and the fish, which he took and threw out into the forest for some wild animal to eat.

"That was a waste of fish! I mean, we could have cooked that!"

* * *

Shikamaru stopped in front of Konoha's gates and turned back towards his team. Shino was close behind him, staring at the sky as blankly as usual, without a visible scratch. Kiba and Hiroko on the other hand, sat on Akamaru's back. carelessly leaning on each other in hysterics, were a little worse for wear. The cut above Hiroko's left eye had re-opened, and a small trickle of blood had made its way to her chin. Kiba's black eye had turned a rather ugly shade of green.

_Typical, bunch of troublesome, act before you think, good for…_

He sighed as he realised that they were good for something. They might jump in without thinking, almost as badly as naruto, but they were strong minded and skilled in their own ways. Hiroko looked up at the gates and grinned.

"Home!"

"We'll take you back to yours" Kiba patted Akamaru's side as he spoke.

"Shikamaru, do you want us to come with you to report back?" Shino's voice almost made Shikamaru jump, he hadn't realised he was now standing right by his side. He shook his head gently.

"Don't worry about it. Hiroko, you still paying for ramen tonight, right?"

"Oooh.. yeah I guess I owe you guys. Meet you there at 7?"

Shikmaru turned to find Shino was gone already, shivered and wondered how he had failed to notice, before nodding at his friends.

"I better go report to Tsunade then... Let's hope she doesn't get too angry about the damage we caused to that bridge..."


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I still don't own naruto, however much fun we would have if me n my friends did own it… oh that would be so good.

* * *

Hiroko poured Kiba a drink as he sat in her kitchen, as she slipped the a hand into her pocket and pulled out a small packet of pills. She picked out a blood replenishing pill and chewed it slowly, thoughtfully, as she slid the bag to Kiba with his water.

"Worried about getting in trouble about the bridge?"

"Oh... Nah. Right I'm gonna get changed quickly then we should head out, I want to find everyone to get them to meet us after ramen and it's later than I thought it was."

There was a knock on the window and they looked up just in time to see Shino hovering outside. Kiba jumped up to let him in, Hiroko shuddered slightly and decided it was time to go change.

"Couldn't just use the door, eh?"

Shino stepped down into the window and sat down.

"Sakura and Ino have cornered Shikamaru out the front and are embarrassing him about something or other..."

"Aaww poor Shika-kun!" Hiroko reappeared from her room in her casual clothes, tying her hair up as she went. "Should we rescue him or make a break for it out the window?"

"Amakaru? What do you think?" Kiba turned to his dog, who instantly jumped up to the window.

"Haha sorry Shikamaru, looks like we're ditching you for now."

* * *

The moon cast strange shadows on the grass, the leaves on the trees reflected silver rays, the branches rustled in the breeze and bellow them, and in a clearing not far from Konoha a bonfire a few meters across roared and light up everything with its orange glow. Around it, the teens danced, ran and joked. Naruto and some of the younger teens were celebrating the start of a new chunin exam the week after. Shikamaru wasn't so excited, having to organise them.

Kiba and Hiroko stood on a log at the front of a small group, waving and jumping around as they told the others of the battles in their latest mission. Saiko stood next to them listening and smiling as he took swings from his beer. Most of the others were dancing to the sound of Neji's guitar.

Sorano was watching him, thinking about her two team mates and how she missed their musical inputs to such parties. She wondered if she would ever hear Shinichi's voice again, let alone any instruments of his. But at least she still had Akira, and he wouldn't be gone very long, she smiled as she remembered he had Ryo and Nanako with him. Both of them were medical nin, in training, but good pupils none the less. Her thoughts were interrupted when following a loud crashing noise the logs under Kiba and Hiroko slid out leaving them lying on their backs on the ground, everyone laughing at them.

* * *

NOTE:

I think I'm going to do a time shift of a few weeks in one of the next chapters…


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do no own naruto (etc etc)

* * *

Akira had stopped behind his friends, wearily staring from side to side. This mission had been all too easy. He fixed a point in the trees to his left as he listened to Nanako and Ryo chattering aimlessly a few yards away, completely relaxed and unfocused. Akira didn't know why but he really felt like something was wrong, horribly wrong. Suddenly he snapped out of it and walked briskly to catch up with his current team. As he reached them, Nanako tripped on a rock and fell flat on her face, shouted in pain and vanished in front of their eyes.

"Nanako!"

Instantly the two remaining nin span back to back into a defensive position, kunai at the ready.

"Ryo, this must be a genjutsu, nana-chan will free us from it as soon as she can."

"Ok, and if she hasn't by…"

"I get it"

Both boys were staring completely alert at the forest around them, waiting for any attack, sensing out any nearby enemies. But in their heads both were counting down the time that they could allow Nanako to wake up in. Simultaneously they raised their kunai to eye level.

all of a sudden they both found themselves lying in the grass, Nanako kneeling between them. She looked confused but unhurt.

"I wonder how long we were in that trap for."

Akira stared around himself.

Nanako pulled both boys to their feet violently. Then she leaned in closer to them "tallest tree behind me."

Akira had thrown a dozen shiruken stars at the tree before she had even finished her sentence. An adult ninja dressed from head to toe in deep purple leap out from the highest branches straight at Nanako. Ryo jumped in front of her, kunai at the ready and blocked his attack. The ninja was almost instantly joined by 4 others who formed a circle around the three teens who faced them, back to back for safety before action.

The tallest of the attackers lunged and Nanako, pulling out a sword as he ran. Nanako brought both her arms up as a block. As she did her torn brown sleeves feel down to reveal scratched metal grads. The sword collided with the left guard, and the nin found himself standing in front of Nanako, leaning most of his weight against her. She grinned and flung her arms open, throwing the sword to the side, immediately aiming a punch straight into the ninja's stomach. As soon as her fist collided with his stomach he felt his whole body weight flung backwards and his feet left the floor. He crashed into a nearby tree and feel to the floor, limp. The other four opponents stared at the three chunnin, realising they shouldn't underestimate their abilities. Akira made the next move. He ran straight at one of the ninja's, stopping just in front of him, and span on one foot to aim a kick straight at the nin's head. The ninja blocked and stabbed Akira with a kunai, to find a log lying in front of him, when he looked up he saw that Akira and Ryo had teamed up and where just finishing off one of the purple nins. Nanako was currently locked in hand to hand combat with the 'largest' of the attackers, and the two that had been tricked by Akira's replacement technique found themselves staring at each other, wondering how they could have been so easily fooled. Akira and Ryo split up and both dived at one of the purple nin each. Ryo's hands joined to form the seals of his technique, and soon he was nothing more than a blur to his opponent. Ryo pulled out A kunai and aimed straight at the heart of his opponent. To his surprise the older nin managed to block his attack and throw him off. Ryo re-launched his attack, knowing that at each try his speed decreased in his opponents eyes, and that this technique used his chakra up rapidly. Then he threw a handful of shiruken stars as he ran. The purple dressed nin dodged the attacks only to find Ryo underneath him, and felt the kunai pierce through his flesh and push into his stomach. Ryo dispelled his technique and rolled away from the nin as he pulled out another kunai. But just as he was about to lunge Akira grabbed him round the waist and jumped into the tree tops. Seconds later, and after a loud scream for Nanako, there was a crashing the ground bellow the 5 purple nins, conscious and unconscious alike, slit and opened up, they all feel in with the rubble.

Nanako landed next to Ryo and Akira in the tree.

"Nana-chan you can be scary sometimes"

Both boys nodded as Nanako laughed and blushed.

"Nanako take this" Akira leaned over and slipped the scroll into her belt. "Now quickly, lets get back, we don't know if they have re-enforcement. Ryo keep a close eye for genjutsu traps, I'll cover our tracks. Nanako, stay close to Ryo-kun."

They assured their team leader with a smile and were instantly off through the trees, taking the straightest root back to Konoha.


	8. Chapter 7

(Haha! I am in geography but I don't want to do the work, therefore I am going to start a new chapter.) though I only did a few lines in the lesson

As ever: disclaimer: I do not own naruto or its characters

* * *

At the same time in one of the Sound hideouts:

Kabuto was standing in the shadows by Orochimaru's chair. Sasuke was staring emotionlessly at Shinichi as he stood in front of the three figures.

"You will do as you are told"

"I will not take part in this! I did not come here to be a slave! Especially not to someone like you!"

Kabuto was instantly at Shinichi's neck with a kunai. Orochimaru growled and held up a hand to indicate to Kabuto to pull back.

"Shinichi, you are a brilliant student but your temperament is not appreciated. You are not Sasuke."

"Well I'd rather not be a self pompous maniac like either of you."

Kabuto hit Shinichi, who flew backwards into the nearest wall. Orochimaru leaned back into his seat, Sasuke didn't even flinch. Shinichi moaned and launched himself at Kabuto. Before he had covered two steps he felt a slash across his stomach. He stumbled backwards, blocked the next two kicks that came at him, but failed to block the next slash to the back of his knees. He felt his legs give way beneath him and crumbled to the floor. He looked up to see Kabuto's ANBU masked 'bodyguard' standing in front of him. He should have guessed. No one took a shot at Kabuto and landed it while she was around, but he was fucked if he knew _when_ she'd arrived. And of course, this pain through the muscles on his legs was another one of Kabuto's techniques, he'd trained her well. Kabuto had now stepped up behind her, he muttered something into her ear and pushed her towards the door.

"Kabuto, control her. I don't need her injuring my subordinates. If you don't watch out you'll become one of our little experiments. So now leave." Orochimaru hissed at the girl. But she didn't move an inch. Shinichi wondered how long she would get away with ignoring or going against Orichimaru. and why she did anything Kabuto said. Indeed as Shinichi expected she vanished out of the room as soon as Kabuto signaled.

* * *

2 Days Later:

Akira, Ryo and Nanako where standing in a line in front of Tsunade. The hokage watched them and frowned. Nanako pulled out the scroll and a forehead protector out from under her top, and placed them on Tsunade's desk. Akira had just reported back on the results of the mission. Tsunade picked up the protector and wearily stroked the symbol engraved on it.

"Your work is done. Say nothing about this to anyone. I'll have ANBU on it."

* * *

Taku, Ryo, Saiko and Matsu were sitting together eating take away ramen by the river near the baths. Ryo had described the last mission to his friends, making sure to omit what Tsunade had ordered him to, and now they were joking about how they should do a all-on-one round to see who had improved the most. Only deep down they all had a slight fear of actually having to face Saiko, even if they need he could control himself when he fancied, he was also very competitive, and would send them to hospital just to prove a point. The fact was he was just insecure, and winning was his way of filling that void. However much people told him they cared for him, he always seemed to need to prove something. Taku lay back in the grass and watched the branches of the trees sway in the wind. He took his glasses off to clean them on his top. Ryo poked him in the side jokingly and Taku rolled over moaning and hugging himself. Ryo suddenly jumped up.

"Last one to the ramen shop buys supper!"

And within seconds all four boys were racing across the fields.

* * *

Hiroko wiped the trickle of blood from her forehead as she law in the grass. Kiba stood over her laughing his head off.

"You call yourself a ninja! You just walked into a tree!"

He feel over, and and buried his face in Akamaru's fur, laughing uncontrollably.

"You watch it dog boy or I'll throw you into the hardest tree in this forest"

"I'd like to see you try, you'll never catch me!"

And with that Kiba set off at full speed towards the river, Akamaru by his side.

"Hey!"

Hiroko flew after him, catching up a lot of lost ground, but knowing that she wasn't as good a runner as Kiba and couldn't catch him. Then she saw figures running towards them.

"Kiba! Oi Kiba! Slow down"

"No chance" Kiba kept running while looking over his shoulder and grinning at Hiroko as he went when

**BAM**

Matsu found himself lying on the ground with Ryo and Taku leaning over him. A few meters away Saiko was helping a grumpy, bloody nosed Kiba off the floor while Hiroko lay on the ground laughing her head off in turn.

"You call yourself a ninja! And then you run headfirst into one!"

* * *

note: I doodled a little for some of my characters (and Kiba), if you wanna see search for me (bellepagaille) on photobucket then go to the album "drawings" and then "narutostory".


	9. Chapter 8 part 1

BTW: This is set after naruto comes back from training with ero-sennin and Gaara has been saved. But before they do anything about Sasuke. That means everyone but Naruto is a Chuunin.

My characters are about to enter for jounin (except for Matsu and Izumi who are going in for Chuunin).

_Disclaimer: I do not own naruto etc._

* * *

"I think we should train further away from the village, it would avoid disturbances" Hiroko patted Kiba on the shoulder.

Nanoko was sitting in front of him, healing the bump on his forehead and his split lip.

"Yea then maybe I would't have to worry about people running into me" Matsu hissed.

"You weren't looking either! SO don't blame me!"

"Shouldn't your pet give you warnings?"

"AKAMARU IS NOT A PET!"

Matsu and Kiba glared at each other and jumped to their feet.

"Oi sit still you! Both of you!" Nanako felt one of the others grabbing her and pulling her out of the way. Taku had hold of one of her arms. She shook him of and brushed the dirt off her new top. Ryo was to their left hopping from foot to foot in excitement.

"oooooh! Fight fight fight!"

Saiko leaned past Nanako and Taku to stare at Ryo.

"How old are you?"

"Shut up!"

"Make me."

"Shhhhhh" Taku waved his hand in front of Saiko to make him pull back.

Kiba and Matsu were already locked together, kunai grinding as they hissed at each other.

"Good for nothing dog trainer"

"Pompous prat"

"Well at least I don't look like one of my weapons"

"You're really asking for it now! If I have to say Akamaru..."

"Yea, he's also your only friend"

"You think your so big…"

"No, I just know I'm better than you."

They threw each other backwards and ran at each other again. Only this time Matsu jumped over Kiba at the last minute. Pulling a miniature puppet from his pocket he aimed it straight for the back of Kiba's neck. Akamaru jumped and knocked the puppet away from Kiba. Matsu landed on a tree branch and pulled the puppet back towards himself.

"If your so much better how come you hide behind bits of wood instead of fighting yourself?"

"Why, but that would mean my beautiful face might get damaged. And that's why I'm in the situation as it is, look at this bump! It's all your fault!"

Matsu's tone stared mockingly but turned serious half way through. He jumped and threw a handful of stars at Akamaru as he redirected the puppet at Kiba. But before it reached Kiba and before Kiba even had time to react a swam of insects engulfed the puppet. Matsu squeaked and broke off the chakra lines and Kiba and Akamaru jumped back in surprise.

Shino walked over to them calmly.

"And how do you think this sort of behaviour is appropriate for two chuunins from the same village?"

Kiba stared sideways at the floor and Matsu, who was standing upside down on the nearby tree branch scowled.

"Saiko, Hiroko, Taku. Tsunade wants to see you about inscriptions for the jounin exams. You better be quick she's not in a good mood."

The three chuunin nodded and disappeared into the trees.

Kiba looked up and licked the dry blood off his lip. He couldn't feel his bump anymore but when he looked at Matsu he started to laugh. Matsu, still upside down in the tree, had a very visible bump, that had started to turn blue due to the rush of blood to his head. Nanako sighed and got to work.

* * *

Rini, Sorano and Akira were leaving Tsunade's office as Taku, Saiko and Hiroko walked in.

"Honestly where have you guys been, you're so late!" Akira joked as he walked past.

Hiroko stuck her tongue out at him and the others muttered something about it being Kiba's fault.

In the office Shikamaru was standing in front of Tsunade's desk looking disgruntled.

"I just don't see the point in almost killing myself just to gain a rank. Its pointless, not to mention the tests are always so troublesome."

"Haven't changed much then have we" jeered Saiko as he stood next to him.

"You can go kill yourself if you want but I'm quite happy with my life as it is."

"That's the difference between us. I won't die."

Taku and Hiroko pushed past the argument and quickly signed the enrollment list, Taku went and leaned on the window sill waiting for his friends. Hiroko stepped back next to Shikamaru and nudged him.

"Well Saiko?" Tsunade smiled and handed him the pen. Saiko signed by his name and pushed past Shikamaru towards the door.

"Go on Shikamaru!" Hiroko was jumping around the number one coward ninja now, poking him repeatedly "Promise not to let you die!" she mocked.

"Leave him be, he can do what he wants" Taku reached out and pushed his friend towards Saiko. Taku and Saiko strolled out side by side along the corridors. Hiroko hung back, walking slowly behind them. Shikamaru caught up with her as they were getting to the stairs.

"You know if something bad happens during these exams I'm blaming you guys"

"Fine by me, everyone already does" muttered Saiko in reply to Shikamaru's comment.

"Don't be like that, either of you. I'm tired, I'm going home. See ya" and with that Taku was off across the roof tops.

"Ah no come back I was about to invite everyone to mine for dinner!" Hiroko shouted out the open window at him.

On the way to Hiroko's the group stopped by to call on Izumi. They found her sitting in the garden of her family home, finishing a watercolour of the pond. Even though she seemed to be enjoying this task, the invite had her instantly running to her room to put it away. Hiroko made them stop off at the market to buy a few things, during which they managed to also pick up the rest of the teens. Hiroko was starting to wonder if the garden would fit everyone for a bbq and decided that they'd have to use the kitchen as well.


	10. Chapter 8 part 2

Disclaimer I do not own naruto

* * *

Saiko sat up and rubbed his eyes. Kiba's snoring had woken him up. What had started as an innocent bbq had ended as an all night garden party. And then they'd all just crashed in various places. Saiko found that he was sideways in the double bed. Kiba was to his left, his head resting on Shikamaru's chest, to Shikamaru's left was an empty space with crumpled sheets, where Hiroko had started off there. On a pile of pillows on the floor there were Rini and Izumi cuddled together. Saiko law back down and closed his eyes. Then he reached out and hit Kiba round the head to stop him snoring. Kiba muttered something in his sleep and rolled over, pushing Shikamaru into the empty space.

In the living room Sorano and Akira were sharing the sofa, not looking very comfortable in their dreams as well as in their positions. Shino had gone home late that night when he had realised he'd have to stay on the floor. Choji was in the kitchen under the table. Matsu was awake and making himself breakfast as he read a note Hiroko had left.

_Just gone to see if Shino is ok, couldn't find him this morning. Also Hinata is the bathtub (I know, strange place but I don't think the sake did her any good), so don't use the bathroom._

_Also there's nothing really left for breakfast so I'll bring us back something._

_Hiroko_

He put the note back down on the table and went outside to have his tea in the sun. Kiba, after having been poked a few more times by Saiko (but as Saiko was pretending to be asleep he didn't realise), had woken up and was wondering around looking confused. He saw Matsu and wobbled towards the glass door, but walked on an empty sake bottle and fell out of the door onto the lawn. Matsu burst out laughing. Kiba glared at him and hobbled into the kitchen where he found the note. He poked Choji and Ryo awake.

"Hey lets go scare Hinata!"

And with that Kiba, Choji, Ryo and Matsu went creeping into the bathroom. The next thing everyone was woken by a loud scream, a bang and the boys running out of the house chased by a rather hungover looking Hinata.

* * *

Hiroko was standing outside Shino's house. She was still scared of him and she didn't want to get him into trouble with his parents so she hesitated at ringing the bell. After a few minutes she mastered the courage to ring the bell. As she reached out to do so the front door swung open. Hiroko jumped, squealed, feel backwards over her foot and found herself sitting on the road. Shino reached down to help her up.

"I seriously wonder how someone as clumsy as you ever made it through the chuunin exams..."

Hiroko blushed and started mumbling about being worried, him being fine and her having to go buy breakfast.

* * *

Back at Hiroko's half the people had gone home. The others where sitting or lying in various places, either half asleep or chatting to the person closest to them. Rini and Izumi had made it out of the pile of pillows and were making tea, coffee and hot chocolate for the others.

Saiko decided he was tired and wondered back into the bedroom only to find that Shikamaru had now taken up all the space.

"Move lazy"

"fuck off…"

Saiko pushed Shikamaru off the bed and collapsed on it.

"No fair" moaned Shikamaru, but he stayed in the position he had landed, too tired to bother to do anything about it.

"What was up with _you_ and Kiba this morning?"

"What-da-ya-mean?"

"You had your arm round him and he was sleeping on your chest."

Shikamaru felt his cheeks start to burn.

"No idea, he must have rolled in his sleep"

And with that he went to lock himself in the bathroom until his face regained its normal colour.

Hiroko came back with Shino, carrying bags full of cereal, croissants and other brunch type foods. Naruto and Sakura were with them, having met them in the market and decided breakfast sounded like a good idea. The others jumped them as soon as they got through the door and stole the bags. Hiroko left them to the cooking and wondered around looking blankly at the mess. Sakura managed to scare most of them out into the garden so that she, Rini and Nanako could use the kitchen.

Later that day once everyone had gone home Hiroko walked into her bedroom to go back to sleep. That's when she found Shikamaru curled up in her sheets, fast asleep, having gotten back into bed after Saiko had woken up. She smiled, and climbed into bed next to him, pushing him over to one side of the bed. He muttered in his dreams without waking.


	11. Chapter 9

Disclaimer, I do not own naruto

* * *

It was early morning a few days before the Chuunin exams started for the younger teens. Rini, Nanako, Sorano, Isumi and Hiroko were sitting on the rooftop of the Hiroko's apartment. They were exited about the exam and also about the new ninja that would be coming from other countries. Ryo and Matsu landed next to them and sat down with them.

"How long have you lot been sitting here?"

"All night!"

"We watched the sun rise!"

"ACHI"

They all turned to stare at Hiroko.

"Sorry… I cant help it."

"You must have the world's weirdest sneeze!"

"We wondered if you girls would want to go grab breakfast after your night in?"

"Yeah!"

Most the nin jumped up and walked across the rooftops towards the market.

"You coming Roko?"

"Nah, I don't feel too well, I think I'm going to stay here for awhile. I'll catch up with you later maybe."

They left and Hiroko climbed back into her flat through the window, wandered into the bathroom and took a painkiller. She crashed onto her bed, rolled over to stare at her clock.

_"Errr I really should have got some rest these past few days."_

She'd planned to go meet with Izumo and Kotetsu that morning. They were on duty at the entrance to the village and today all the genin from outside were arriving a few days in advance. She rolled back out of bed and proceeded to get changed, tied her protector back round her arm, closed all the windows and looked back at the current mess her flat was (the remains of the bbq were still spread about the place now joined by the wreckage of a girls night in). She knew she'd have to clean up eventually but right now she thought she'd just get some breakfast after all. She ran out the door, slamming in behind her, tripped and almost went flying headfirst down the stairs, only someone grabbed her mid flight.

"Smooth one…" Shikamaru was leaning against the wall of the stairwell holding on round her waist. Hiroko regained her footing and pulled herself upright. For a second Shikamaru held on then pushed her back up the stairs.

"Why are you here?"

"Good thing I was…"

"That's! Err, yes but... I mean... Thanks Shikamaru."

"No problem."

She blushed and hesitated then headed off down the stairs. Shikamaru followed, hands in his pockets.

"I was just wandering if you needed help with the mess…"

"You? Seriously?"

"What? Look I may be lazy but I'd like to think I'm still a nice guy."

"Wow the end of that sentence sounded like Saiko."

"Shut. Up."

Hiroko laughed and slid her arm through his. He looked over and smiled.

"You ARE a nice guy stupid. But yeah, a little bit on the lazy side, have you ever even cleaned your room?"

"Yeah, if I didn't mum would kill me. She's scary when she's angry."

"Let me guess, it's too troublesome to deal with her in that mood?"

"Don't mock me... You can be such a drag."

They made their way through the market. Shikamaru never asked where they were going, just got easily distracted by the market stools as they went past. They stopped to buy fruit as they went and joked and munched their way to the gate, arm in arm.

When they reached it Kotetsu was sitting with his feet up on the desk, reading something whilst holding a break roll in his mouth. Shikamaru walked around n sat down next to him and Hiroko perched herself on the desk.

"Mmmmm mmm m mm mm"

"How about trying that again without the roll."

Kotetsu spat the roll into his lap and looked up again.

"Izumo's running late."

"Well there's a surprise."

Kotetsu threw the roll at Hiroko and scratched the bandages over his nose. Hiroko leaned over and stuffed the roll back into his mouth. He grinned as best he could and winked.

"Hiroko up here!" The girls, joined by Ino and Sakura were sitting on the wall waving and grinning at her. She blushed.

_"Oh no... guess I'm going to get teased about showing up with Shikamaru..."_

She jumped as Shikamaru coughed loudly, pointing at the path leading into the village out of the forest.

A small group of people were walking up the hill towards them. They were too far to be able to tell where these people were from but they were all wearing dark clothes. There were almost 10 of them, a couple were taller and clearly adults.

"Doesn't look like many of them are girls…" Sakura mumbled.

"Well I better get going, I should be in Tsunade's office before that lot get there" Shikamaru dragged himself to his feet and sighed as he stared at Izumo, who was running down the road holding two paper bags.

"Look at him, what a bum." Kotetsu laughed and then pushed Hiroko off the table. "Right you go stand a little bit further away, I've got to give these people maps to meet the Hokage."

Hiroko jumped up to join the rest of the girls. After a couple of hours they were still there, but had been joined by Kiba, Shino and Hinata.

"Ok so we've seen pretty much everyone but sand village so far."

Ino jumped up and off the roof.

"Well we see sand village shinobi all the time. Lets go see the gathering! That Jounin guy from the mist village was HOT!"

She giggled and winked as the others followed her. Hiroko jumped down but sat back on the desk.

"Not coming?" Nanako looked at her sideways.

"Nah, I'll meet you there when the sand guys get here. Izumo and Kotetsu-kun don't have an maps left."

"Hmmm good point. I'll wait with you!"

They walked off down the street. Kiba stopped and came back.

"I'll stay. Knowing you two and your sense of direction…"

"Oi! Leave off!"

"He does have a point Roko-chan we aren't the most reliable." Nanako giggled as she tapped her check with one finger.

"Also don't you regularly walk into doors, Roko-chan?" Izumo pipped in.

Hiroko turned and stuck her tongue out at Izumo. Kotetsu reached out and pulled her backwards off the desk onto his lap.

"There, there little one."

Hiroko crossed her arms and pretended to sulk as Kiba stole her place on the desk.

"Oh look!" He pointed into the forest.

A group of four were making their way towards the village.

"Sand?"

"Looks like it"

Kiba slid to the one of the ends of the desk, Izumo stood up ready to greet the visitors. Kotetsu played at making Hiroko jump up and down on his knees.

"Tetsu! Stop it I don't think that's particularly appropriate behaviour to show new comers. Do you?" Izumo hissed.

Kotetsu stuck his tongue out and held onto Hiroko as she tried to get up. Kiba laughed at her then looked up again.

"This is part of my interrogation method. Sooo what's up with you and Shikamaru then, you looked pretty cosy this morning."

Hiroko pulled a face but refused to answer.

"If you don't start talking I'm going to tickle you!"

"ooooh. They're close now."

Kiba reached out and dragged Hiroko away from Kotetsu.

They were indeed from the sand village. Three of them were genin, the fourth was their mentor. They were three boys. The tallest of which had short dark hair and grey-green eyes. He was talking mainly to the shortest. This one was even shorter than Hiroko which made her smile, with short brown hair. The third was midway between their two heights, with red hair and bright blue eyes. Izumo talked them through what would happen today and the rest of the time then asked them if they were the only ones from their village.

"No, there's more coming, they're just slow."

The tallest one grinned as he spoke.

"I'll stay back to get the next group then."

"Thanks Kiba-kun."

Nanako jumped up and ran round the desk.

"Follow me!"

"Actually" The mentor looked down at her "I'm going to leave my students in your care, I have to find Kakashi."

"Oh, ok! Well good luck with that." Hiroko smirked.

And with that the mentor disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Nanako lead them into the village.

"Good luck with that? What does that mean?" the shortest of the sand-nin looked midly amused.

"Kakashi-sensei is never around when you need him, unless in battle, and he's ALWAYS late. Oh by the way I'm Nanako. Who are you?"

"Haru Reizei and these two are…"

"Hiroshi Shimizu" the tallest smiled and nodded down at her.

"And I'm Matsu Masachika"

Nanako glanced up at Hiroshi. He was still looking and her and turned bright red when her eyes met his.

* * *

"All these preparations for the Chuunin exams make me want to train harder." Akira had his arm round Sorano who looked up at him with a weary smile.

"Well... looks like Nanako's made a new friend" Hiroko was leaning back on the wall watching her friend laughing and joking with one of the Sand genin.

"Yea... isn't that team a bit old to only be siting the Chuunin exam now?" Sorano glared at them, she didn't trust newcomers.

"Apparently their sensei only enters his teams when he's sure they'll pass first time without any problems" Rini was sitting with the others under the trees. They were watching Tsunade and Shikamaru give out town maps and to the newcomers.

Kiba walked up to Hiroko slowly "I'm going out to the forest to train, you coming?"

"I'll meet you later..."

"Waiting for Shikamaru?"

"Mmmm"

* * *

Shikamaru walked along with his fingers locked together, palms resting on the back of his neck. Hiroko was looking back over her shoulder.

"Hmmm looks like Nanako is trying to follow us subtely."

"Not very subtle if you can see her."

"Oh, she's not trying that hard..."

They carried on in silence for a few minutes, making their way out of the village towards where Kiba had told Hiroko he'd be training.

"So what did you want to show me?" Shikamaru slipped his hands in his pockets and smiled.

"Just that I should be catching up to your rank soon, I'm quite tired of being a chuunin now hah."

Shikamaru laughed "You always were more ambitious than me... Hey can I asked you something?"

Hiroko looked over and nodded.

"You and Kiba spend a lot of time together..."

"Well we were neighbours for most of our childhood"

"Yeah, I know, you used to get shouted at with us at the academy until you graduated... But it's just recently I swear you hardly leave each other's side. Are you two..."

"What?! No!... Why...?"

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder, Nanako was still behind them, and they were coming up to the clearing Kiba and Hiroko used for training.

"No reason..."

* * *

Nanako, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru were sitting on a log in the clearing. Hiroko stood in front of them. She pulled out a piece of chakra paper and held it up.

"Right so as Kiba and Shikamaru know already" the paper sagged and started to drip. "But this is what I've been working on" she dropped the paper on the floor and pulled out two new ones, one in each hand, and held them up in front of her. She smiled as the paper in her right hand sagged and dripped but the one in her left wrinkled up.

"AAAaaahhh! Hiroko! You mastered two chakra styles!" Nanako lept at her friend sending the two of them flying backwards. They lay on the ground laughing together for a minute or two. Kiba grinned and looked over at Shikamaru who was leaning forward on his knees, head resting in one hand.

"Trust you... Water and lighting huh. Bit like Kakashi-sensei."

"Other way around though!" Nanako jumped up pulling her friend to her feet with her. "And anyway he can use anything"

"Yeah, I've only just started being able to combine the two and so far my lighting is much weaker so it'll be a while before I can rely on it in battle." Hiroko dusted herself down and nudged Nanako playfully.

Kaoru landed in the clearing, flicked her hair back out of her eyes and waved sheepishly "Hey guys!"

"Kaoru! Finally got a break? I'm surprised, you usually spend all your time in the hospital."

"Yeah Nanako, but Tsunade-sensei wants to see you in her office asap. Something about having a mission for your team."

"Oooh ok let's go!" And with that the two girls vanished.


	12. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

"Check-mate"

Hiroko sighed and flopped onto her back.

"Erg why do I even bother playing this game with _you_..."

Shikamaru grinned and started to set the pieces back to start over "Don't beat yourself up about it. You've gotten much better. To be honest I was surprised when Asuma-sensei suggested I teach you."

Hiroko sat up and picked up one of the pieces "Well I'm surprised you learnt to play at all. I thought it would be... you know... a drag."

Shikamaru sighed and stood up and proceeded to help her to her feet. "Shall we call it a day then?" There was an awkward silence as they stood face to face.

Nanako and Kaoru lay on the wall of Shikamaru's house, looking over the garden into Shikamaru's room.

"Ooooo Nanako do you think..."

"Shhhhhhhh"

"DO YOU TWO HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO THAN TO FOLLOW ME AROUND?!" Hiroko ran into the garden and was about to take a running leap at her friends when she found herself paralised.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu, complete... what a drag..."

"THANKS SHIKAMARU-KUN!" Nanako shouted over her shoulder as Kaoru and herself flew off across the rooftops.

"Ah... Shiki... Lemmego!"

"You've scared them off haven't you, what's the point in running after them."

Hiroko let her muscles go limp "ok... you're right... but, it's just getting on my nerves now is all."

Shikamaru released her from his jutsu and walked up behind her "I know. Listen... Want to go see a movie?"

* * *

Nanako had left Kaoru at the hospital and stoped by her house to get changed. After all she had a date tonight. The night before the start of the Chuunin exams. She smiled as she remembered the sand nin's face. She wondered through the town towards the movie theater. When she arrived Hiroshi was already outside, looking down the street in the other direction from her. She ran up to him.

"Hey!"

"Oh hey Nanako. Say, isn't that your friend from the gate, with the Chuunin exam instructor?"

Nanako leaned past Hiroshi to take a peak down the street. He was right. Shikamaru was strolling down the street, with his hands in his pockets, in his usual manner, arms linked with Hiroko, who was holding a book in her other hand, reading out loud as they walked.

"OH NO quick hide!" Nanako tried to drag Hiroshi into the theater.

"Why?"

"I've been stalking them recently to see if anything was happening between them... She's pissed at me."

"Well don't you think it'll only make things worse if they turn out to be coming here and finds you hiding?"

"Nanako."

She cringed and looked up. Shikamaru was smiling at her. Hiroko slammed the book shut. "What. Are. You..."

"We're going to catch the movie" Hiroshi stepped in "Say you're the examiner for the leaf village aren't you." He looked down at Shikamaru who tilted his head and pulled a face.

"Yeah, it's a drag but orders are orders."

"A what?"

"Oh Shikamaru-kun is always like that." Nanako made a motion to the theater "Hiroshi shall we go? Say what are you two up to? And what are you reading?"

"Shikamaru's teaching me more advanced battle strategies. And we were just walking by."

"Were we? You don't want to go to the movie anymore..."

Nanako felt her stomach tighten.

_"Oh no, have I ruined their date? Are they on a date? Eeeek"_

"Is it because she's been following you? Well she's caught you out without following you this time, so you might as well come in with us."

Shikamaru dragged Hiroko through the door to the theater "The kid makes sense."

* * *

A few days later:

Saiko and Taku waved Hiroko over to them in the stadium. It was the day of the final battles of the chuunin exam. Naruto, Nanako's boyfriend and his team mates had all made it through so they were here for mental support. As she sat down Nanako handed her a bag of snacks.

"Nervous Nanako?"

"No! Hiroshi will win, no problem!"

"It's not all about winning Nanako. You know that."

Nanako smiled. She knew all too well. She actually lost her final battle, but has still passed the exam. She wasn't the only one at least, Kaoru and Rini had been the same.

Hiroko started munching through the snacks. She looked across to the judges stand. Shikamaru was standing by Tsunade's chair. She smiled to herself and Kiba dropped himself into the seat next to her.

"So. Haven't seen you in a few days. Kotetsu tells me you've been spending all your time with Shikamaru."

"Yeah, that's because they MMMMMM mmm mmmm!"

Hiroko had grabbed Nanako by the neck and was smothering her. "That's because he's been helping me with strategy training."

The other teens looked at her and shook their heads.


	13. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Shikamaru sat with Asuma playing shōgi.

"So Shikamaru, I hear you've been spending a lot of time with Hiroko over these past few weeks. Has she managed to beat you yet."

"As if, it frustrates her she can't too. However she's mastered a second chakra nature... Something's been bothering me, Asuma-sensei... why did you ask me to teach her?"

Asuma smiled "Haven't you worked that out yet? You two are very similar."

"Similar? Are you kidding me? She's hot-headed, ambitious, sometimes impatient. Just keeping her concentrated on the game is too much effort."

"Is that what you think, eh. Well she did grow up with Kiba. However her sensei, Yuuto, came to me to request you train her personally. You know, I didn't get it either until I went on a mission with them in his place."

"What do you mean."

"You know the rest of her team?"

Shikamaru nodded, thinking about Saiko and Taku "One is a bit of a loose cannon. The other, well he doesn't keep an eye on his own back if you know what I mean."

Asuma laughed out loud "Yes I do. And yet they always come back successful. Hiroko holds them together. She knows her team makes better than anyone. She knows what they're going to do before they do. See rather than strategise in the way you do, she stays 5 steps ahead of them, and covers for their mistakes. Yuuto wants her to be their strategist, but she's so used to just doing it as she goes, she needs to be shown how to apply it in advance. And strategise for the others too."

Shikamaru smirked "Seriously? But she always seems so..."

"Don't let that facade fool you Shikamaru."

* * *

Nanako was sitting in her garden aimlessly throwing stones into the pond. Sorano walked up behind her silently.

"Nanako-chan... Are you ok?"

Nanako looked up and smilled sadly "Yeah, I just, I didn't expect to miss Hiroshi quite so much once he returned to the Sand country"

Sorano sat with her friend and put her arms round her to give her a hug.

"Say Nanako, have you noticed... Hiroko seems to vanish for days at a time every few weeks? Rini's theory was that she was going to see a boy in another village but now that one's gone out the window."

"I think she's still hunting for her past Sorano. She won't talk of it though. I think it's best to let it go."

"Do you think Shikamaru knows?"

"Even if he does, do you think he'd tell."

"No, you're right... Still it's curious..."

"How about you Sorano. How are you holding up?"

"What, oh, you mean... with regards to Shinichi..."

* * *

In the sound hideout:

Sasuke was sitting on the roof, staring into the empty forest all around him. He had been avoiding everyone for a few days.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Orochimaru wants to see you."

Kabuto was standing behind him, his cloak fluttered in the wind, revealing his ambu prodigy hiding behind him. Sasuke stood and turned to Kabuto.

"I don't like being interrupted during my contemplation time."

"Orochimaru wants to see you. Immediately."

Sasuke frowned and reached out to grab Kabuto's neck. His hand was almost there when Kabuto was pushed aside. Sasuke pulled back and smiled mockingly at the ambu. She was slightly shorter than him and as far as he could see, a waste of his time. He pushed past her and walked back towards the entrance to the roof.

"I'll see him when I'm ready." And with that he vanished.

Kabuto reached out and grabbed the ambu by the back of her neck, pulling her close to him. She froze and squealed in pain. He tapped her mask with his free hand and pinched her neck harder. She started to crumble under the pain, he leaned down towards her and whispered

"Orochimaru doesn't like you messing with his 'toys', so as he's nice enough to let me keep you, you aren't to touch them again. Is that understood my pet?"

She nodded and feel to her knees. Kabuto stood up and disappeared. She stayed put for awhile, then slowly stood up, and followed Kabuto in. In the shadows, Shinichi was watching. He'd had enough of all this. Now sure no one was around to see, he made his escape, back towards home, back to the hidden leaf village.

* * *

Note: Time skip now. Explained in next chapter, through a few flashes of action, but very short ones.


	14. Time Skip Snippets

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

NOTE:

Right I'm time skipping ahead a few years now. So Shikamaru, Kiba, Naruto ect are in their early 20s (my OC are only a year ahead of them btw).

A few things that need to be noted:

1. Shinichi comes back to leaf and leads the others to orichimaru's hideout (after Asuma-sensei dies and his team get their revenge). Large battle insues. I've started catching up with the series now, so this is where they seal orichimaru and Kabuto takes over. During this it's discovered that Hiroko was his sound AMBU and also his younger sister.

2. Other than this the main story is unchanged, however no one leaves the Leaf village to work anywhere else in case they do in the series (anime).

3. We'll be loosing some of the OCs, keeping only: Nanako, Shinichi, Kaoru, Hiroko and Hiroshi. Won't go into where they go, no point.

* * *

Shinichi knelt before the Hokage. His hands tied behind his back. Izumo and Kotetsu stood either side of him. Tsunade glared at him over her desk.

"Please, I never should have left. But I can take you to the hideout. I'll tell you everything I know about Orochimaru and his plans."

* * *

Shikamaru closed his eyes and waited for the hit. But it never came. He heard Kabuto roar in anger.

"I told you to finish him! What do you think you're playing at?"

Shikamaru opened his eyes. The sound ANBU was standing above him, her scalpel chakra hand posed millimetres from his throat. Her entire body was trembling; she started to moan in pain. Kabuto raised an arm and she flew back into his chest.

"Now now, what's wrong with you today..." he put his arms around her gently. Shikamaru pulled himself back onto his feet.

_"She had me... Why did she stop... It was almost like she was forcing herself to stop..."_

"Or is it not you, could it be, that you have feelings for this boy?" The sound ANBU screamed out in pain. "Nevermind... You will obey me."

An instant later Shikamaru leapt out of the way of the ANBU once more.

_"Her attacks are slower now. Kabuto must be controlling her somehow. After all he was once Sasori's puppet himself, maybe he learnt the method off him..."_

[...]

Shikamaru's fist smashed into the sound ANBU's mask, and she flew back to the ground in front of Kabuto's feet. Kabuto grabbed her by the wrist and wrenched her back up. As he did the ANBU mask cracked and crumbled away. Shikamaru felt his heart miss a beat. There standing in front of Kabuto, was Hiroko. A mark had spread up her neck across her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"No..."

"I thought as much, you two do know each other. So Shikamaru Nara, what exactly are your intentions towards _my little sister_?"

* * *

Hiroko stood in front of Tsunade, Sakura and Shizune.

"You can manipulate multiple chakras. You're skilled in genjutsu. And you have training in Medical arts... There are some who mistrust you since the incident with Kabuto. However you have never betrayed us, and you can't help who your family is. And perhaps this will go against some people's better judgement... Hiroko, from this day forth, you are a Hidden Lead Village Jōnin."

* * *

"Hiroko-chan"

"Nanako..."

"Why are you always so sad these days? You broke free of your brother's seal, you made it to Jōnin rank. You're going to be assigned a team soon I'd imagine. You've been out training with Kiba all day, what's wrong?"

Hiroko closed the book she was reading and rested it on her chest as they lay in the grass. "I haven't played shōgi since that day..." Nanako looked over at her best friend, noticed the legs walking their way and pushed herself up onto her elbows. She smiled quietly and stood.

"Don't worry, you will again. I'll see you in a bit."

Hiroko closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. She reached for her book once more.

"Are you still reading those manuals."

Hiroko froze. Shikamaru lay down on the hill by her side.

"Shikamaru..."

"You know you'll learn more in the field than you ever will from those." He scratched his neck and hesitated. "Tsunade wants to put you on a Nijū Shōtai team you know."

Hiroko turned to watch him. He had his hands behind his head, staring at the sky, a blade of grass between his lips.

"I requested you." He pulled a hand from under his neck and took the book from her.

* * *

Nanako threw her arms round Hiroshi's neck and squealed with joy.

"You really mean it!? You've been accepted as a transfer from the hidden Sand village and are moving here permanently!?"

"Yes Nanako, and I was wondering... What would you think of moving in with me?"


	15. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Nanako and Hiroko sat in her apartment drinking sake.

"How's Hiroshi, I haven't seen him in ages."

"He's good, he keeps getting the missions that involve the sand country, obviously."

"Makes sense. We shouldn't get too drunk before the others get here you know. Also apparently I'm a 'drag' when I've been drinking." The girls burst out laughing.

"Watch out he might hear you." Kiba stepped into the room through the open garden doors and collapsed on the sofa next to Hiroko. He reached out and stole her glass. "As you would say, nwoink!" Hinato and Shino followed shortly.

"So we're going out tonight right?" Hinata looked so excited.

"Yup, why else would Nanako be so dressed up?" Hiroko pointed at laughed

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with putting on a dress and a killer pair of heels once in a while."

"Do you mean killer because they're going to kill your feet?" Kiba taunted. Nanako threw her empty glass at him. "Come to think of it Hiroko you've dressed up too." Kiba gave her a sideway glance, Hiroko blushed and hit him round the head.

"Eyes front soldier."

* * *

The group fell out the all night bar in the early hours of the morning and dispersed down the streets of Konoha. Akamaru trotted up to Kiba who flopped onto his back and let his friend carry him home. Hinata was helping Naruto walk straight. Sakura and Ino were arguing about who could dance better.

Shikamaru, arm wrapped round Hiroko's shoulders, sighed as they watched their friends fall over each other, or, in Nanako's case, over her own shoes.

"Ergg what a drag, we're going to have to make sure they get home safely."

"Yeah. But I really can't be bothered. Let's go before they notice."

Shikamaru looked down at his team mate. She smiled and jumped up onto the roofs, waited for him to follow and lead him toward the hilltop, onto a branch overlooking the village.

"Uh. This is the place I took you the first time we stayed up talking all night." Shikamaru sat down next to Hiroko. "To see the sunrise..."

"I come here a lot, especially when I can't sleep."

"Are you still having those nightmares?"

"Always..."

* * *

Nanako, after taking four or five attempts to unlock her front door, danced barefoot into her living room. She dropped her heels in a corner of the room and made her way to the bedroom. When she walked in she found Hiroshi fast asleep in the bed.

_"He must have got back when I was out."_

She climbed into bed and curled up with him.

* * *

The next morning Nanako, Hiroko and Hiroshi stood in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Girls, you don't look great. Are you ill?"

"Oh no Tsunade-sama, we were out late last night."

Tsunade laughed and leaned forward on her elbows. "Well I didn't expect you all here at the same time. Hiroko, we'll wait for the rest of your team to arrive before briefing you. Nanako, Hiroshi, I have some news for you. It's about time we gave you two teams of genin to look after. Here are the lists of names and the location of your first meetings with them at midday today."

Nanako and Hiroshi grabbed the lists and looked at each other with shock. "Really? Us?"

"Why not? Hiroko, don't take it personally that you haven't been assigned a team. You and Shikamaru are heading out on a mission. Your analytical skills match perfectly with his strategic mind. His team needs you both."

"What was that about my mind?"

Shikamaru was standing, hands in pockets, Kotetsu and Izumo either side of him.

"Oh never mind, I don't want to make you guys too big-headed. Hiroshi, Nanako. Off you go."

* * *

Nanako was jumping up and down by the village gate, waving the information sheet Tsunade had given her. Hiroshi and Hiroko stood by watching her.

"Omg! I'm in charge of some kids! What if I get them killed? What if I'm a shit sensei? What if they hate me?"

"Nanako there is no way they could hate you… no one hates you. You're far too nice."

"But how am I going to fit missions and training with them in with my medical training! This is so stressful why would she do this to me?"

"You'll still have time to study out of books. If Hiroko can pick things up by reading old textbooks then so can you." Shikamaru dropped his pouch on the floor by his feet and smiled.

"I'm not Hiroko! I'm not as good! I…"

"Nana-chan, you'll be fine!" Hiroko grabbed her friend by the shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"Mmmm, neeeeeeh? OMG MY FIRST MEETING WITH THEM IS IN 10 MINUTES"

And with that Nanako was running frantically back through the village, waving her arms and legs around as she went. Kotetsu and Izumo stepped out of her way just in time.

"What the? Is she on something?"

"She's stressed. We became Senseis today." Hiroshi waved his own team list and grinned.

"Wow bit step there kiddo. I feel sorry for her team."

"What about you Hiroshi, don't you have to meet your team in 10 minutes. You don't want to be late do you?"

"It's ok, my meeting is right here."

Shikamaru picked his bag back up and nodded at Kotetsu and Izumo. "Right, we should get going."

"Go team Shikamaru!" Hiroko laughed.

"Alright guys good luck, see you soon." Hiroshi stepped back into towards the village as the four others headed out.


	16. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

"Well, we'll camp here tonight."

Kotetsu and Izumo started to set up for the night. Hiroko looked around dropped her by a tree.

"I'm going to freshen up."

She disappeared behind the trees and they heard her activate one of her water release jutsus. Izumo stood up and looked thoughtful. "I could probably teach her my syrup capturing field jutsu..."

"Not much point, Shikamaru does all the immobilising for her." Kotetsu threw a sleeping bag at Izumo. Shikamaru looked towards the water noises. "Bit like how Izumo does it all for you?"

"Well... yeah! But that's what makes the four of us such a good team. A strategist, an analysis, your shadow jutsu and Izumo's syrup. Hiroko-chan's and my genjutsus. Combinations of ranges in attacks. You know, all that stuff that makes us..."

"Kotetsu if you pull some sort of cheesy fluffy crap on us now!" Hiroko's voice cut through the bushes.

Shikamaru smiled and pulled his lighter out, starting the small fire he'd built under the rock face.

"You guys and your bickering... what a drag..."

"Hey Izumo, I think Kotetsu left a part out. How about the fact we got stuck with the two laziest Shinobi this world has ever seen." Hiroko walked out of the trees, wringing water out of her hair. She sat by the fire, slipped her sandals off and started to slowly wrap the bandages back up her left leg.

"Why do you do that? What's the point of wrapping your whole leg in those, but then only the ankle on the other leg?" Izumo pointed at her leg. "And what's the deal with all the netting."

Hiroko looked down at herself. "The netting is actually all in one..." she picked at it on her leg and then arm, showly fiddling with the loop attached to her middle finger that kept the sleeve pulled down "As for the bandages, this skirt has a slit in the side and the netting's a bit too revealing."

"Is it?" The three male shinobi winked at each other.

"Oooooo... you guys are so lucky I'm not Sakura right now." Hiroko leaned over and punched Kotetsu in the leg. "And Izumo I expected better of you."

The team settled down around the fire. Hiroko pulled out a scroll and unrolled it in front of them. "Well Shikamaru, what's your plan?"

* * *

_Almost two weeks later:_

Hiroshi, Hiroko and Koaru were sitting round in Hiroko's garden, dangling their feet in the pond. Nanako was showing them pictures of her new team.

"This is us eating ice cream after our first meeting. Then we went to practice in the forest and after that I bought them all ramen for supper! The girl is called Yori and the two boys are Ren and Washi. They're all geniuses! I feel so special being their sensei! Yori is so lovely! And Ren is the strongest but Washi is definitely the smartest, he's not quite a Shikamaru but close! And he thinks I'm mad… I think I scare him…"

"Think? He looks terrified in that pic!" Kaoru burst out laughing.

"Yea Ren doesn't like me, he thinks I'm a poor excuse for a ninja, too loud n bouncy n colourful. But Yori likes me! I'm so happy! Squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"That's great! I told you they'd like you!" Hiroshi grinned and put his arm around her.

Hiroko kicked her feet in the water without really listening to the others.

"How about your team Hiroshi?"

"Ah they're alright, I've asked for a mission for them. I think it's best to learn through experience!"

"Already? Are you sure?"

Hiroshi smiled "Don't worry, I'll be able to protect them should anything go wrong."

Hiroko slammed her foot into the surface of the pond. Her friends turned to her, realising now how careless they were being. Hiroko was on edge. Their mission hadn't gone as planned. Kotetsu and Izumo had made it back with only minor injuries. Shikamaru had been in the hospital for almost a week.

Shikaku Nara landed the other side of the pond to the young Shinobi. Nanako, Koaru and Hiroshi turned to Hiroko, who had instantly jumped back, and was standing against the wall of her apartment staring off at the ground, avoiding the older man's gaze. Her three friends leapt out of the garden, leaving their belongings behind.

"Shikamaru has been asking after you."

Hiroko closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears.

"Shizune says if you hadn't been able to give him emergency medical care before bringing him back he wouldn't have survived."

She clenched her fists. Another heavy silence.

"Hiroko Matsuki. You have been known as many things in this village, but a coward has never been one."

Suddenly she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Well maybe I should be one. If I hadn't gotten cocky and assumed I had read that Jutsu right! His strategy was perfect for what I thought was happening, it was my fault! I analysed it all wrong! And because of that he sacrificed himself to ensure the rest of us would survive!"

Tears poured down her cheeks, her fingers digging so hard into her palms blood dripped onto the floor by her feet. She slid down the wall, wrapped her arms around her knees and buried her face, sobbing.

Shikaku walked around the pond and knelt next to the young woman.

"And because of one mission, you won't visit your teammate while he's recovering? Do you think it that will make anything better, or change what has happened. You learn from your mistakes. If it wasn't you out there with him maybe none of them would have returned. Now, are you a shinobi or not?" He stood up and left.

* * *

Hiroko stood outside the hospital looking up at the windows. She tapped the basket she was carrying against her leg slowly.

"Hiroko-chan?" Nanako placed her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Come on, I'll show you to his room."

"Nana-chan... I... I'm still not sure I can..."

"You haven't left your flat since you got out of this place yourself. Just the fact you're here proves you want nothing more."

Hiroko let her friend take her hand and lead her into the building, up the stairs, down the corridors until they reached a closed door. Nanako hugged her friend and pushed her towards the door handle.

Hiroko hesitated and quietly let herself into the room. Choji looked up and smiled. He stood and headed for the door, closing it behind him. Shikamaru was lying in the bed, still very bandaged up. He had his eyes closed and breathed so lightly. Hiroko took Choji's chair, placing the basket on her knees. Shikamaru turned towards her and opened one eye.

"Heh... Finally decided you could face me then."

"Shikamaru..."

"You idiot. Did you think I blamed you for this?"

"No. But I blamed myself."

Shikamaru smiled and muttered 'idiot' again under his breath. He pulled himself up so he was sitting.

"What's with the basket? It's not like you to carry around unnecessary baggage."

"Oh..." Hiroko lifted it up and put it on Shikamaru's lap "I thought you might like this..."

Shikamaru lifted the cloth and grinned "My favourite meal and a shogi set?"

"Well I know what hospital food is like. And anyway, I thought, if I'm going to spend a lot of time here, we might as well have something to do..."


	17. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Nanako and Kaoru were making their way out of surgery. Another long day for them in the hospital. Nanako sighed and her thoughts turned to her genin students. Kaoru looked up at her friend.

"What do you think has happened to the rest of our friends. I still can't believe how most of them decided to become ANBU after Pain's attack on the village..."

Nanako turned to Kaoru, surprised. They never really mentioned the others. There wasn't much point. The surviving were ANBU black ops now. They'd probably never know if they were alive or dead now.

"I don't worry about them. They were all great Shinobi. I'm sure they've all been protecting us without us even knowing."

Kaoru nodded sadly. "Doesn't it make you worry about your new team though?"

"Well, the best I can do is teach them everything I know. Help them grow their strengths and overcome their weaknesses. And one day if I'm lucky, maybe they'll be strong enough that they'll save me."

Kaoru laughed "I guess that's a good way of thinking about it. Still I look up to you for being able to teach people. I wouldn't be able to cope."

"Don't be silly!" The two girls walked down the corridors of the hospital aimlessly until they realised they had come across Shikamaru's room.

"Shall we?" Kaoru asked. Nanako noded and they bounced into the room.

"HELLO!"

"Oooow..." Shikamaru plugged an ear with his index finger. He was sitting cross-legged at the top of the bed. Hiroko sat in the same manner at the end, a shogi board between them.

"You look better Shikamaru." Nanako cooed "You should be out of here soon!"

"About time too, Nanako, I swear the food here is doing me more damage than I came in with."

"Hey that's not our fault!" Kaoru pouted and crossed her arms.

Hiroko suddenly sat bolt upright "Oh! Hey! CHECK-MAaaa... oh no, my bad." She hung her head. Shikamaru looked back at the board and grinned.

"Thought you got me there did you. However I take it from your reaction you've spotted that the only moves you can make lead to my winning?"

"Pffff what's new." Hiroko swung her legs off the bed and jumped up. "Well girls, how about we get out of this place and grab some ramen?"

"Aah what, just ditch me in here with a teaser about nice food. That's so mean."

The girls laughed as they left the room "You know you love it." Hiroko winked at Shikamaru as they left.

* * *

The three girls walked arm in arm around the village as the sun set.

"So, what shall we do tonight?"

"Let's get wasted!" Kaoru exclaimed!

"Really? That's not very like you Kaoru."

"We've been working so hard lately, let's let loose!"

"That sounds like a good plan." The girls looked up to find Kiba, Naruto, Hinata and Sakura behind them.

"So, which bar shall we hit first then?"

* * *

The next morning the sun lit up Hiroko's apartment. Nanako sat up and rubbed her eyes. Kaoru was sleeping next to her on a pile of pillows on the living room floor. Naruto and Hinata were cuddled up together on the cough. Nanako grinned wildly.

_"Aaawww Hinata! You waited for him long enough."_

She pulled herself to her feet and fetched a glass of water, sitting on one the stalls in the kitchen. There was a knock on the door. Nanako opened it without thinking. Shikamaru stood in the doorway with his overnight bag.

"Shikamaru! They let you out!"

"Eh, yeah this morning. Oh god let me guess, you guys got shitfaced last night."

"Shhh, yeah I'm the only one awake. Look at them!" She pointed at Naruto and Hinata. Shikamaru laughed quietly and sat himself down in the kitchen.

A few hours later Hiroko woke up. She stretched out in her bed and hit a lump. Rolling over she found Kiba tangled into a sheet. She sat up and ruffled his hair. He wiggled and made little growling noises as he opened an eye.

"Errgggh my head"

Hiroko laughed and threw her own sheet off. She tried smoothing the wrinkles in last night's clothes and kicked off the remaining shoe she had on.

"Kitty brushing yourself down like that isn't going to fix the fact that you're very obviously just up from a night out."

"Kitty? You haven't called me that since we were children..."

"Close the curtains." Kiba pulled a pillow over his head.

Hiroko made her way into the living room. Nanako was just starting to cook up lunch. Kaoru was sitting at the table looking sorry for herself.

"Surprise" Shikamaru grabbed Hiroko round the waist from behind.

"Hiroko! Morning! I'm making a fry-up! OH AND AND AND Naruto and Hinata got together last night!"

Hiroko put her hands over Shikamaru's and leaned back into his chest.

"When did you get out?"

"This morning."

"HIROKO are you listening! NARUTO. AND HINATA!"

Nanako was waving a spoon covered in pancake batter around, flicking the mix over the kitchen as she did. Hiroko sighed but allowed the mess to happen. It didn't matter really, she sort of enjoyed cleaning up, it was an outlet for her OCD tendencies.

Nanako dropped a pile of bacon into the frying pan. Within seconds Kiba came flying into the living room.

"I SMELL BACON!"

The others looked at him then burst out laughing "Kiba! Don't run around my house in nothing but your boxers!" Hiroko threw him back into the bedroom and slammed the door.

"Why is he..." Shikamaru started, looking sideways at Hiroko.

"I have no idea. Actually for that matter I remember very little of last night. Nanako?"

"Oh he couldn't cope with the horror film we watched when we got back and went to bed early. You bitched about it when you went to go to bed. So we wrapped him up in a sheet!"

"Hmmm." Shikamaru crossed his arms and dropped himself into the couch.

"Aaww Roko-chan I think your Shikamaru is jealous!"

Kiba came flying back out the bedroom fully dressed and headed straight for the kitchen table. Nanako laughed and started serving lunch up. Shikamaru grabbed Hiroko's wrist and pulled her close as they walked to the table. He leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"I am jealous."


End file.
